powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Street Fighter
Power Rangers Street Fighter is an original Power Rangers series made in inspiration of when Ryu and Chun-Li became Power Rangers in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. The main Rangers are certain Street Fighter heroes who are chosen to be Power Rangers, and then some. Synopsis Coming soon... Characters Street Fighter Rangers Omega Rangers Allies *E. Honda *Dhalsim *Dee Jay *Fei Long *T. Hawk *Sagat Virote *Hugo Andre *Poison *Adon *Arbigail: Formerly known as Abigail. *Gunloc *Eliza Masters *Mel Masters *Mabel Tyson: Good Cadmus clone of Balrog and new chief of Interpol. He gets along with Guile, Chun-Li and the other heroes easily. *Decapre *Asura *Abel *Juri Han *Cody *Guy *Mike Haggar *Jessica Haggar: Daughter of Mike Haggar and an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Neo Shadaloo **Ed: The founder and leader. He has a grudge against M. Bison and he vows to put an end to him and his terrorism. **Falke **Galroth: Good Cadmus clone of Bison, working for Neo Shadaloo as Ed's mentor and his and Falke's father figure. **Solaprime: A Shadaloo Cyborg defecting from Shadaloo, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Marlo Albano: A good, brown-haired lookalike of Vega with his costume based on Yoshimitsu from Tekken. **Jordan McNair/Chronos: A clone of Cyclops working for Neo Shadaloo. **James Howlett/Razorclaw: Formerly known as X-25. He is a clone of Wolverine stolen from Weapon X, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Conrad Bush/Captain Magnum **Astrid: From Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000. After ditching the X-Pilots, she found a brand new man; Conrad Bush, who is a champion racer and more impressive to her. In fact, she fell in love with him, enough to find that money is not what matters to her anymore. So after the two got together, they became an item. It wasn't long before they were met by Ed and Falke, who offered to reward them handsomely and to make their dreams come true if they joined Neo Shadaloo and help them with their goals. Conrad and Astrid agreed and became members, gaining incredible fighting skills in the process. **Captain Sturdy **Rick Courage/Ultra Lad **Johnny Hancock/Sergeant Nitro **Toby Richmond/Cybermaster: Design based on the reboot Robocop. Portrayed by Joel Kinnaman. **La Lupa: A female Shadaloo Cyborg defecting from Shadaloo, now working for Neo Shadaloo. **Dr. Gordon Thomas/Cerebro **Bradford Stromm/U.S. Patriot **Velvet Gordo: Eddy Gordo's stepbrother with the powers of voodoo. He's also known as the "Capoeira Shadow Man". **Neo Shadaloo Soldiers **Neo Shadaloo Rangers: When Ed heard about M. Bison's evil Power Ranger army known as the Shadaloo Rangers, he decided to follow his lead and have his own Power Rangers to fight for the sake of good. The first Neo Shadaloo Ranger was Ryuma Saikaku, a Cadmus clone of Akuma made with Ryu's DNA. ***Baki Hanma: An MMA fighter who wanted to beat and surpass his demon father. Neo Shadaloo gave Baki the offer of training to be powerful beyond his wildest dreams, if he were to join Neo Shadaloo. Baki eagerly and willingly agreed, pledging his loyalty to Ed and becoming a member of Neo Shadaloo. In fact, he even became best friends with him. During a battle with the Neo Shadaloo Rangers, he took one of the morphers and decided to make it his own to become a special Neo Shadaloo Ranger. Ever since his mother was murdered by the demon he once called his father, Baki had been living on his own without her all his life, until one day when Ken Masters and his wife Eliza adopted Baki as their son. Baki was so glad to have a family to love and care for him, including a little brother like Mel Masters. With Ken's training and Neo Shadaloo's training, Baki's skills skyrocketed, and it wasn't long until he developed his own techniques: The Hadou Shoryuken, and mainly, the Hadou Shoryu. ***Jack Hanma ***Kaoru Hanayama ***Falko Williams: Cadmus clone of Guile Williams, who accepts him as a twin brother. He fights in shotokan style, yet he also has the same skills and abilities as Captain Commando. During a battle with the Neo Shadaloo Rangers, he took one of the morphers and decided to make it his own to become a special Neo Shadaloo Ranger. **Yasha-Zaru Jr. *Yamato Nadeshiko *Rufus *Cole MacGrath *Trish Dailey *Ronda Rousey *Elena *Sean *Makoto *Ingrid *Alex *Dudley *El Fuerte *Azam *Birdie *Juni *Juli *Février *März *Aprile *Satsuki *Santamu *Xiayu *Jianyu *Noembelu *Rose *Menat *Master Zeku *G *Gen *Ibuki *Tuptim *Maki *Genryusai *Lucia Andrews *Captain Commando *Ginzu *Hoover *Mack the Knife *Chizuru Kagura *Saisyu Kusanagi *Robert Garcia *Holy Warriors **Haohmaru **Charlotte **Galford **Nakoruru **Wan-Fu **Tam Tam **Shiro Tokisada Amakusa: Aku Amakusa's good twin sister. *Ukyo Tachibana *Jubei Yagyu *Hanzo Hattori *Kyoshiro Senryo *Kazuki Kazama *Sogetsu Kazama *Rimururu *Cham Cham *Shizumaru Hisame *Yoshitora Tokugawa *Genjuro Kibagami *Wu-Ruixiang *Yashamaru Kurama *Darli Dagger *Power Rangers Supersonic Force *Power Rangers Flight Squad *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Commander Amanda Oratio *Dr. Thaddeus Keane *Wilana Mizuno *Derrick *Maryann *Supreme Commander Mason Layfield *Teddior: Based on Trash Dimension. *Dryzor: Based on Dryer Jigen. *Devon Frink: Portrayed by Brian Thompson. *Jenny Holland: Portrayed by Musetta Vander. *Carlton: Portrayed by Freddie Highmore. *Commander Rick Maddox: Commander of the World Defense force who gave the Supersonic Rangers their morphers. Portrayed by Mark Wahlberg. *Tobor-G6/Supersonic Cannon: Voiced by Alison Viktorin. Based on Arthur-G6. *The Stay Tooned Gang **Fiddle: Fiddle is an anthropomorphic black and white cat. Fiddle is tall, skinny, and the most cowardly of the five toons. He is constantly chased by another anthropomorphic cat named Katrina, who has a huge crush on him. He is the least destructive of the toons. **Schmooze: Schmooze is a short, orange anthropomorphic dog, and the most irritable of the toons. He's somewhat selfish and obnoxious, and hates the other dog in the group, Scoops. He is recognizable by his black bowler hat and red vest. He often has fantasies about being a rich sultan and is deeply in love with the group's leader, Pixel. Schmooze could be a bulldog. **Scoops: Scoops is the other dog in the group and arguably the most hyperactive and cheerful in the group. He often annoys Schmooze and has an obsessive love for gravy. He has an unusually good singing voice. **Chisel: Chisel is the blue cat in the group and can always be seen wearing a red cap. He is the most destructive of the toons, as he loves throwing explosives such as dynamite at everything he can, including the player. He is Pixel's twin brother. **Pixel: Pixel is the group's unofficial leader and the other cat in the group, as well as Chisel's twin sister. She's pink and always wears a purple shirt. She acts like your stereotypical "Miss Perfect" and acts very mature, although she's prone to irritability and temper tantrums. She is almost as destructive as Chisel and the smartest in the group. She is the subject of Schmooze's affections, feelings she does not return. **Frank: Frank is a heavily built up human toon who hates the other toons. That was before the Stay Tooned Gang changed their ways and became allies to the Supersonic Force Rangers. **Dr. Pickles: Dr. Pickles is a stereotypical mad scientist who is bent on world domination. He conducts very painful experiments on the other toons and has the strange ability to open his head to his brain. **Katrina: Katrina is a tall white cat who adores Fiddle. She seeks to marry him and often attacks him with kisses. **Purple Glop: He is literally purple glop who often is seen making things messy. **Saddle Sore: A blatant parody of Yosemite Sam. Long ago, he was brought to life by Karbunkle's invention in an attempt to destroy the Biker Mice from Mars. Saddle Sore soon returned one day and permanently joined the Stay Tooned Gang as another member. *Neo Flight Squad Rangers **Drake Mathews: Portrayed by Chris Casamassa. **Amber Prescott: Portrayed by Sophia Crawford. **Axel Simeon: Portrayed by Hakim Alston. **Roman Ramirez: Portrayed by Ho Sung Pak. **Kristi Reed: Portrayed by Mer-Mer Chen. *Liu Kang/Liu Ranger *Chan Kang *Kitana *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Jax *Art Lean *Kenshi *Kurtis Stryker *Kung Lao *Nightwolf *Raiden *Scorpion *Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) *Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) *Jade *Mileena *Sindel *Ermac *Rain *Reptile *Kabal *Smoke *Cyrax *Sektor *Sareena *Master Boyd *Demitri Maximoff *Dracula *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia *Fenella: Felicia's little sister. *Harry Grimoire *Elijah Grimoire *Merlin *Jon Talbain *Hsien Ko *Mei-Ling *Donovan Baine *Anita Amanda *Red Rhonda Hood *Rikuo *Victor von Gerdenheim *Sasquatch *Lord Raptor *Le Malta *Anakaris *Bishamon *Q-Bee *Lilith *Golden Huitzil *Jin Kazama/White Dragon Ranger *Ling Xiaoyu *Kara *Jun Kazama *Christie Monteiro *Steve Fox *Raven *Paul Phoenix *Marshall Law *King *Eddy Gordo *Miguel Caballero Rojo *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Yoshimitsu *Black Orchid *Jago *Kim Wu *Glacius *TJ Combo *Sabrewulf *Thunder *Eagle *Maya *Hisako *Tusk *Aganos Villains *Shadaloo **Grand Masters/Four Kings ***M. Bison: The founder and supreme leader of Shadaloo, he controls a powerful energy known as Psycho Power. He wishes to conquer the world and create a new rule where he controls everything. Thanks to Lex Luthor and his Cadmus technology, he was given a newer, stronger and younger body. Portrayed by Scott Porter. ***Balrog: A former boxing heavyweight champion who got banned for killing an opponent, he joined Shadaloo only for money. Portrayed by Grand L. Bush. ***F.A.N.G. is an assassin who uses poison to attack, and self-proclaimed second in command of Shadaloo, having become one of the four Grand Masters following Sagat's departure. ***Vega: A sadistic Spanish matador who kills for pleasure, he joined Shadaloo in charge of assassination plots. Portrayed by Taboo. **Akuma/Oni Akuma Ranger: Portrayed by Joey Ansah. **Evil Ryu/Evil Ryu Ranger: Clone of Street Fighter's Ryu, permanently possessed with the Dark Hadou itself. Portrayed by Mike Moh. **Chuck Snider/Dark Red Ranger: Formerly known as Charles Lee Ray, a.k.a. Chucky, the murderous, possessed Good Guy doll. When he and his wife Tiffany were recruited by Bison, he agreed on giving him a body. That was where Bison came up with a brilliant idea; to use a Cadmus clone of Ken Masters as his new body, provided by Lex Luthor. Chucky was really excited about it, and after permanently transferring his soul to his new body, he decided that it shall be his permanent one. To his delight, Chucky's new body comes with the same abilities as Ken Masters, only dark and evil. He loves it so much, he decided to change his name to something fitting for his new look; Chuck Snider. This made Tiffany love him even more, and vice versa. Ever since then, Chuck became another valuable asset to the Alliance of Evil. Portrayed by Christian Howard. **Kagenaru "Kage" Mono/Kage Ranger **Tiffany Snider/GraveRanger: Chucky's now-beloved wife. At first, she still possessed the body of the actress Jennifer Tilly. She fell in love with Chucky even more when he became Chuck Snider, thanks to him transferring his body to the Cadmus clone of Ken Masters. But one day, after being beaten alongside Chuck Snider, Tiffany lost Jennifer's body, thanks to Zordon, who used his magic to extract Tiffany's soul and freeing Jennifer permanently. Thinking fast, Tiffany's evil spirit was taken by Master Vile, who put it in a jar. Afterwards, Lex Luthor used a pink-haired Cadmus clone of Krista Sparks before Chuck transferred Tiffany's spirit to the body. Tiffany was surprised of her new look at first, but then she started finding herself even sexier and more beautiful in her new look. With that said, she and Chuck decided to start a new life in their new bodies, but still killing victims. That was when they agreed to join Zarnak and his ultimate alliance. Character design based on Dollface from Twisted Metal (2012). Portrayed by Tara Darby. **Glenda Snider: Chucky and Tiffany's daughter. At first, she was a normal human girl willing to kill for Chucky and Tiffany's sake, but when she saw Chucky and Tiffany in their brand new bodies, she admired them so much, she wanted a special new body of her own so that she would really be a ruthless killer. That was when Bandora and Zarnak gave her a lifeless body that looks like Regina from Glitter Force Doki Doki. Glenda eagerly accepted the new body, and Chucky and Tiffany transferred her soul to the Regina-like body. Ever since then, she became not only a valuable ally to the evil villains, but also a dangerous serial killer. **Seth **Yujiro Hanma: Baki's demon father. A genius fighter, he is known to have mastered all styles of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well-known fighting styles like karate, taekwondo, judo, jujitsu and wrestling, as well as some more esoteric ones such as the secret udondi style, passed onto only the eldest sons of the Ryukyu Kingdom royal family. He has been fighting on the battlefields, using only his bare hands, since the age of sixteen, when he fought against both American and Vietcong forces in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears that he has obtained respect from the American forces even going so far as having them recognize him as his own national power, with each U.S. president swearing friendship to him. In exchange Yujiro begun fighting as a mercenary for them. He is sadistic and referred to as a monster, even by Baki, who claims he can not go a day without hurting someone. When Yujiro flexes his back muscles, it appears to take the shape of a demon or ogre's face, increasing his strength and combat abilities. It is said that when he started fighting for pleasure rather than survival, the image of the demon's face appeared on his back. His many physical displays of sheer strength include: stopping an earthquake with a punch to the ground, being struck by lightning with no effect on health, ripping a wooden table into two and then those two pieces together into quarters, cutting a glass table in half only using his finger as if it were a diamond, drinking a whole bottle of high grade Brandy in one gulp with no intoxication. Since his fight with Baki went viral, Yujiro is annoyed to find that he has gained unwanted fans and public attention, and has referenced several young children asking for his autograph since the fight. One day, Yujiro met Bison who gave him an offer he could not refuse; to join Shadaloo as a fighter, believing his deadly skills would be very useful. Loving the sound of this and not wanting to have fans anymore, Yujiro gladly accepted the offer. He became a powerful asset to Shadaloo ever since. **Krusher Zhukov: Cadmus clone of Zangief. Portrayed by Andrew Bryniarski. **Mecha Zangief **Zagar Ripper: Cadmus clone of Sagat. **Evil Gouki: Cadmus clone of Gouki. **Senka Willow: Cadmus clone of Juri. She becomes Bison's partner, and later on, his beloved bride and co-ruler of Shadaloo. **Phantom: A teenage girl who is F.A.N.G.'s apprentice. **The New Dolls: Bison's new female bodyguards since his old ones were permanently broken free from his control. ***Shadow Lady/Shadow Lady Ranger: Cadmus clone of Chun-Li. ***Kenia Ruby: Cadmus clone of Cammy White. ***Amber Andrews: Evil doppelganger of Decapre. ***Vera Makarovna: Cadmus clone of Decapre. ***Evil Ibuki: Cadmus clone of Ibuki. ***Jill Roberts: The estranged cousin of Sidney Prescott. She wanted to be the new generation's Sidney Prescott, but she was foiled and killed. Jill was revived by Bison, who saw a lot of potential in her. When she saw on the news that she was declared to be the new generation's Billy Loomis, she was infuriated. With that, Bison gave her an offer to join Shadaloo in order as one of his servants to get revenge on all who no longer see her as a hero. Jill willingly agreed to this and pledged her loyalty to Shadaloo as another one of his Dolls. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil Pink Turbo Ranger. Portrayed by Emma Roberts. ***Chris Hargensen: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the Megaforce Yellow Ranger. Portrayed by Portia Doubleday. ***Tina Blake: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Zoë Belkin. ***Heather Shyres: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Samantha Weinstein. ***Nicki and Lizzy Watson: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Karissa and Katie Strain, respectively. ***Piper Shaw: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Amelia Rose Blaire. ***Beth: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Giorgia Whigham. ***Greta Bowie: One of the girls who lives in the wealthiest part of Derry, Maine (West Broadway) and is a bully to Beverly Marsh and countless other students, most notably Eddie Kaspbrak. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil Time Force Pink Ranger. Portrayed by Megan Charpentier. ***Sally Mueller: One of Greta's best friends, next to Marcia Fadden. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil female Red Samurai Ranger. Portrayed by Jocelyn Mattka. ***Marcia Fadden: One of Greta's best friends, next to Sally Mueller. She is one of the only Dolls to also become a Shadaloo Ranger; the evil Mystic Force Blue Ranger. **Bison Troopers ***Arkane, a blue shock trooper. ***Blade, a red shock trooper. ***Khyber, a yellow shock trooper. ***F7, a black shock trooper. **Zoltar: Bison's top henchman. **Senoh: Bison's top scientist. **Shadaloo Rangers: Lord Draven's Ranger Clones, a concept back from the scrap heap thanks to Bison, only that they now serve Bison as his Power Ranger soldiers. In fact, these Ranger clones are made from a new brand of Shadaloo Cyborgs. ***Robo Ranger: Evil doppelganger of Tommy Oliver. Repaired and resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he returned to becoming the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Portrayed by Jason David Frank. ***Billy Nolan: Chris Hargensen's boyfriend. Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Megaforce Black Ranger. Portrayed by Alex Russell. ***Jackie Talbot: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Max Topplin. ***Kenny Garson: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Kyle Mac. ***Kieran Wilcox: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. Portrayed by Amadeus Serafini. ***Victor "Vic" Criss: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the White Dino Thunder Ranger. Portrayed by Logan Thompson. ***Peter Gordon: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Navy Ninja Storm Thunder Ranger. ***Patrick Hockstetter: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger. Portrayed by Owen Teague. ***Reginald "Belch" Huggins: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Dino Charge Green Ranger. Portrayed by Jake Sim. ***Gard Jagermeyer: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Phantom Ranger. ***Moose Sadler: Resurrected by Lord Zarnak and Queen Bandora for Bison. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Gold Samurai Ranger. ***John "Webby" Garton: The leader of the homophobic bullies who savagely attacked Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Time Force Quantum Ranger. ***Chris Unwin: A member of a gang of homophobic bullies who savagely attacked Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty. Unlike his other two friends, John "Webby" Garton and Steven Dubay, who tend to be very unethical and immoral, Chris seems to have a more innocent personality, realizing his mistakes and crimes. He is also among the youngest out of the three, being only fifteen years old. Despite his defined morals, he still participated in the violent assault of Adrian Mellon, a discriminated act of crime against homosexuality. Chris, along with Garton and Dubay, eventually tossed Adrian over the canal bridge, where he falls to his "supposed death". When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Mighty Morphin Black Ranger. ***Steven Dubay: A member of a gang of homophobic bullies who savagely attacked Adrian Mellon and Don Hagarty. He is described to be very unintelligent, having an IQ of sixty-eight and having to repeat the seventh grade three times. He left school by the age of sixteen. When he became a Shadaloo Ranger, he chose to become the Dino Charge Blue Ranger. **Shadaloo Pandora Doppelgangers ***Pandora Cole ***Pandora Rolento ***Deadite Guile ***Pandora Abel ***Muzzle Birdie ***Deadite Cody ***Deadite Guy ***Mummy Dhalsim ***Deadite Nash ***Deadite Dudley ***Pandora Hugo/Deadite Hugo ***Deadite Poison **Shadaloo Soldiers **Monitor Cyborgs *Kessler *Gill *Neo Dio *Neo Geegus *Lord Drakkon: An evil Ranger who used to work with Rita Repulsa (in the Boom! Studios MMPR comics). He wields a new, evil Saba known as Spada, who is completely loyal to him. Thanks to Lord Zarnak, Queen Bandora and Zordonicus, Drakkon's powers are no longer unstable. In fact, he can change to his alternate forms at will when he wants to get stronger. He pilots the Black Dragon Zord. *Spada: Lord Drakkon's new saber. Spada is a black and gold, evil doppelganger to Saba, and he is completely loyal to Drakkon. Spada's powers are a combination of Saba's and the Sword of Darkness's. *Lady Merla: Also known as the Dark Ranger Slayer, an evil clone of the alternate universe Kimberly Hart, made with Cadmus technology copied and developed by Superiac and Finster-5. Merla is an evil Ranger who serves Lord Drakkon. It wasn't long before she became his lover, bride and queen. She is best friends with Lady Pterazon. Ever since she married Drakkon, Merla became the ruler of France. Due to the good Ranger Slayer taking the Gravezord, Lady Merla was given a Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid to pilot as her own Gravezord known as the Dark Gravezord. *Lord Tricer: The evil clone of Billy Cranston resurrected before becoming best friends with Lord Drakkon and Lady Merla. He became a billionaire with his inventions in Drakkon's world, rebuilding Angel Grove to Drago City, where all citizens would have to live and prosper, only to serve Lord Drakkon (Kinda like Aku in Samurai Jack). When the Billy clone agreed to pledge loyalty to Drakkon and his forces, he was willing to give him his Power Coin, but Drakkon told him to keep it, for he decided to enhance his powers, if he agreed to join him and that they could rule together. The evil Billy clone willingly agreed, and as a result, he became as powerful as Lord Drakkon. Enjoying these new powers, the evil clone decided to give himself a new name; Tricer, to Drakkon's approval. Tricer also invented his own lackey; an evil, blue version of Alpha-5 known as Beta-5. Tricer even perfected the Kaiju-Jaeger hybrids after the Precursors were wiped out easily by the Ranger Sentries. He pilots the Rhinoceratops. *Lord Rexxor: Jason Lee Scott from another universe, where he killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Lady Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends just the same as their prime counterparts are. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Rexxor is the ruler of Egypt. He pilots the Tyrannotitan. *Princess Tigora: Trini Kwan from another universe, where Jason killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Tigora is the ruler of Siam. She pilots the Razortooth Cat. *Duke Mastados: Zack Taylor from another universe, where Jason killed an alternate Lord Drakkon. After that, he, Trini and Zack ruled the world and thought of bringing order to it in a necessary way with the other Rangers, Zordon and Alpha opposing it. As it happened, Jason, Zack and Trini harnessed the power of Lord Drakkon's dark energy, which merged with them, and they respectfully named themselves Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora. Together, with their new power, they killed Billy and Kimberly and destroyed the Command Center and Alpha while sending Zordon to his doom. It seemed that no one could stop them in that dimension, until they went face-to-face with the Power Rangers Hyper Force. It was a rough battle, but the three evil Rangers were beaten just as the dimension was facing erasure. Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora thought they were goners, but they woke up and found themselves in another dimension, one that is the home of the real Lord Drakkon. They were outraged and angered on seeing him at first, but they learned that he was different from the Drakkon they fought, for he not only had Merla and Tricer at his side, but also he sees Rexxor and his companions as friends, and thinking that their powers and skills would be very useful for his team. So in a moment of deja vu, Drakkon convinced Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora to join him, Merla and Tricer as conquerors of the world. The evil Red, Black and Yellow Rangers weren't sure, considering how their Drakkon killed their friend. But Drakkon insisted that they need them, and that they could give them each a kingdom to rule over with powers beyond their wildest dreams. After asking the three newcomers to join, it wasn't until a moment later that Rexxor, Mastados and Tigora accepted his offer, and the six evil Rangers became best friends. And so, in Lord Drakkon's world, Mastados is the ruler of Wakanda, where its material is exposed to the world and given to the evil Rangers as part of their arsenal. He pilots the Mastohorn. *Zordonicus: An evil sage who appeared before Lord Drakkon, to his shock. He did so because he saw potential in him as a conqueror for conquest. He promised him powers beyond his wildest imagination, if he agreed to pledge his allegiance to him and a Regime he is forming. Drakkon willingly agreed, and as a result, not only were all of his Ranger Sentries back, he was given more Ranger Sentries. Plus, he was given a new lover; an evil clone of Kimberly named Merla and a resurrected evil clone of Billy, who he decided to name Tricer. Plus, using his powers, Zordonicus rescued Lord Rexxor, Duke Mastados and Princess Tigora from their dying world. Finster-5, Delta-6 and Beta-5 also pledged loyalty to Zordonicus, willing to serve him like they do Tricer and the other evil Ranger conquerors. Zordonicus and his entire Regime soon joined Zarnak and Bandora's alliance and united their armies together. Human form portrayed by Marwan Kenzari. *Lady Pterazon: A Cadmus clone of Katherine Hillard, formerly a Pterodactyl Sentry. When Zedd and Rita first met Lady Pterazon, they were delighted to have her on their side in place of her traitorous, goody-goody counterpart. *Tyrannozor: An evil clone of Steve Mason as a serial killer to replace the original since he reformed and turned on Lord Drakkon and the United Alliance of evil. Portrayed by Lucas Grabeel. *Steve Mason (clone) *Camron Copeland *Ruriko Futaki *Henry Bowers *Black Dragon: Lord Drakkon's Zord. *Dark Gravezord: Lady Merla's Zord, made out of a Kaiju-Jaeger Hybrid permanently reprogrammed and altered by Lord Tricer and Zordonicus. *Rhinoceratops: Lord Tricer's Zord. *Tyrannotitan: Lord Rexxor's Zord. *Razortooth Cat: Princess Tigora's Zord. *Mastohorn: Duke Mastados's Zord. *The Anointed **Kiya **Garrison Vox **Cavotus *Dayne *Adriyel *Kedry Army *Mammon *Jason Wynn *Jessica Priest *Overkill *Jess Chapel *Cygor *Torture Toons: Enemies of the Stay Tooned Gang. **Deathmaster: The leader of the Torture Toons, back to bring terror on the whole world, especially the Stay Tooned Gang. He, Dredula Duck and Red Tentacle formed a union of evil Toons to work for them as their minions. **Dredula Duck: The official co-leader of the Torture Toons, a lookalike of Daffy Duck with sharp teeth. **Red Tentacle: An alien tentacle with a great IQ, and the co-leader of the Torture Toons. **Tazzel: A trigger-happy gangster blue rabbit. **Duscle Devil: Dredula's pet green flesh-eating Tasmanian Devil. **Mildgrove: A yellow dragon who is a great jumper. **Rylan Copperwood: A Jason Voorhees wannabe dwarf. **Igorek: Murderous Cossack puppet who acts like Chucky and Slappy the Dummy. **Hibis: A small orange cat who packs quite a punch. **Skullrot: A living skeleton with his bony fingers sharpened to claws. **Night Stalker: A black ghost who camouflages himself in dark areas. **Barush Beigan: An underground boxing champion whose punches can easily give big bruises to his opponents. **Mr. Steelberg: A corrupt businessman who owns a toxic waste company and a casino hotel in Hill Valley, named "Steelberg's Pleasure Palace". **Zeebo Slapstick: A fireball-juggling weasel. **Beaver & Bighead: The exact same duo from Tiny Toons Spring Break Special, parodies of Beavis & Butthead. **Killtron: Killtron is the Magic Death Robot. **Evil Toon *Terror Toons **Doctor Carnage **Max Assassin **Hansel **Gretel *Shinnok *Shao Kahn *Queen Izana: Sindel's evil doppelganger and replacement. *Shang Tsung *Quan Chi *Dark Scorpion *Dark Sub-Zero *Marec: Ermac's evil doppelganger and replacement. *Goro *Motaro *Sheeva *Baraka *Hazela Sevina *Komodai: Reptile's replacement. *Celadon *Kia *Jataaka *Siann *Noob Saibot *Monsoon: Rain's evil doppelganger and replacement. *Kano *Renegade *Hydro *Pyron *Terramon *Huitzil *Baby Bonnie Hood *Marionette and Shadow *Kira *Dark Talbain *Oboro Bishamon *Dee *Jedah Stage *Ozom *Belial Aensland *Majorette *Thomas *Demon Flytrap *Heihachi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima *Tekken Pandora Doppelgangers **Pandora Jin **Pandora Nina **Pandora Steven **Pandora Xiaoyu **Pandora Law **Pandora Yoshimitsu **Pandora King *Bryan Fury *Sergei Dragunov *Ancient Ogre/True Ogre *Geese Howard *Billy Kane *Hein *Wolfgang Krauser *Xanadu *Chang Koehan *Choi Bounge *Rugal Bernstein *Mr. Big *Mature *Vice *Aku Takamaru Amakusa *Rasetsumaru *Rera *Galford (Rasetsu) *Earthquake *Genan Shiranui *Youkai Kusaregedo *Asura Zanmaden *Gargos *Eyedol *Riptor *Fulgore *Kilgore *Cinder *Shadow Jago *Kan-Ra *ARIA *Mira Fallegeros *Sadira *Spinal *Mimics Arsenal Zords *Crimson Hawk: Ryu's Zord. *Storm Tiger: Ken's Zord. *Blazing Phoenix: Chun-Li's Zord. *Stone Buffalo: Guile's Zord. *Lightning Armadillo: Blanka's Zord. *Killer Bee: Cammy's Zord. *Blizzard Grizzly: Zangief's Zord. *Shining Swan: Mika's Zord. *Astro Ape: Dan's Zord. *Silver Swallow: Sakura's Zord. *Ruby Peacock: Karin's Zord. *Raging Lion: Ryuma's Zord. *Thunder Viper: Crimson Viper's Zord. *Charging Rhino: Nash's Zord. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call Street Fighter Rangers *Ryu: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: *Ryu: "Crimson Hawk!" *Ken: "Storm Tiger!" *Chun-Li: "Blazing Phoenix!" *Guile: "Stone Buffalo!" *Blanka: "Lightning Armadillo!" *Cammy: "Killer Bee!" *Zangief: "Blizzard Grizzly!" *Mika: "Shining Swan!" *Dan: "Astro Ape!" *Sakura: "Silver Swallow!" *Karin: "Ruby Peacock!" *Ryuma: "Raging Lion!" *Crimson Viper: "Thunder Viper!" *Nash: "Charging Rhino!" Omega Rangers *Terry: "It's Morphin' Time!" Roll Call Team-Morph: *Terry: "Omega Fire Power!" *Kyo: "Omega Air Power!" *Majida: "Omega Earth Power!" *Yuri: "Omega Water Power!" *Iori: "Omega Poison Power!" *Athena: "Omega Nature Power!" *Ryo: "Omega Light Power!" *Kaphwan: "Omega Ice Power!" *Mai: "Omega Shadow Power!" *Andy: "Omega Electric Power!" *Kensou: "Omega Gravity Power!" *Rock: "Omega Aether Power!" *Joe: "Omega Metal Power!" *Akane: "Omega Kiryu Power!" *Roll Call Team-Morph 2: "Omega Ranger Power, now!" All: Omega Now, Omega Forever! Galleries Street Fighter Rangers Ryu.jpg|Ryu Hoshi RYU-RANGER.png|Ryu the Ryu Ranger ken-street-fighter-assassin-fist.jpg|Ken Masters Ken_Ranger.png|Ken the Ken Ranger Chun-Li.png|Chun-Li Chun-Li_Ranger.jpg|Chun-Li the Chun-Li Ranger Guile Movie.jpg|Guile Guile_Ranger.jpg|Guile the Guile Ranger cammy_street_fighter-movie.jpg|Cammy White Cammy_Ranger.jpg|Cammy the Cammy Ranger Blanka movie.jpg|Blanka Blanka_Ranger.png|Blanka the Blanka Ranger Zangief.jpg|Zangief Zangief Ranger.png|Zangief Ranger Mika Nanakawa.jpg|Rainbow Mika Rainbow_Ranger.png|Mika the Rainbow Ranger Dan_Hibiki.png|Dan Hibiki Dan Ranger.png|Dan the Dan Ranger Sakura Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano Sakura Ranger.png|Sakura the Sakura Ranger Karin Kanzuki.jpg|Karin Kanzuki Karin Ranger.png|Karin the Karin Ranger Ryuma_Saikaku.png|Ryuma Saikaku Ryuma Ranger.png|Ryuma the Ryuma Ranger Crimson Viper.jpg|Crimson Viper Crimson_Viper_Ranger.png|Maya the Crimson Viper Ranger Nash.jpg|Charlie Nash Nash_Ranger.png|Nash the Nash Ranger Omega Rangers Terry_Bogard.jpg|Terry Bogard Omega_Red.jpg|Terry the Red Omega Ranger Kyo_Kusanagi.jpg|Kyo Kusanagi Omega_Black.jpg|Kyo the Black Omega Ranger Nakoruru-snk-heroines-costume-genie.png|Majida Nakomura Omega_Yellow.jpg|Majida the Yellow Omega Ranger Yuri_Sakazaki.jpg|Yuri Sakazaki Omega_Blue.jpg|Yuri the Blue Omega Ranger Iori_Yagami.jpg|Iori Yagami Omega_Legend_Green.jpg|Iori the Green Omega Ranger Athena_Asamiya.jpg|Athena Asamiya Omega_Pink.jpg|Athena the Pink Omega Ranger Ryo_Sakazaki.png|Ryo Sakazaki Omega_Orange.jpg|Ryo the Orange Omega Ranger Kaphwan_Kim.jpg|Kaphwan Kim Omega White.jpg|Kaphwan the White Omega Ranger Mai_Shiranui.jpg|Mai Shiranui Omega_Purple.jpg|Mai the Purple Omega Ranger Andy_Bogard.png|Andy Bogard Crimson_Omega_Ranger.png|Andy the Crimson Omega Ranger Sie_Kensou.jpg|Sie Kensou Omega_Navy.jpg|Kensou the Navy Ranger Rock_Howard.png|Rock Howard Omega_Legend_Gold.jpg|Rock the Gold Omega Ranger 9mi9daa1w6ez.jpg|Joe Higashi Omega_Legend_Silver.jpg|Joe the Silver Omega Ranger Akane_Yashiro.jpg|Akane Yashiro Omega_Rose.jpg|Akane the Rose Omega Ranger 296597915156211.png|Kiryu Kiryu_(Warrior_Mode).png|Kiryu (Warrior Mode) Allies Escher.jpg|Interpol Commander Escher Gouken.jpg|Gouken Honda_movie-1-.jpg|Honda Captain Sawada.jpg|Sawada dhalsim_movie.png|Dhalsim Meet Laura.jpg|Laura T. Hawk.png|T. Hawk Dee Jay.jpg|Dee Jay Hugo_Andre.jpg|Hugo Andre Poison.jpg|Poison Sagat_movie-1--1-.png|Sagat Adon.jpg|Adon Arbigail.jpg|Arbigail Gunloc.png|Gunloc Eliza_Masters.jpg|Eliza Masters Mel Masters.png|Mel Masters 2174085.jpg|Baki Hanma RedMMPRRanger_(Draven).png|Baki the Red Neo Shadaloo Ranger Mabel_Tyson.png|Mabel Tyson Decapre.jpg|Decapre Abel.png|Abel Falko_Williams.jpg|Falko Williams Asura_(reincarnated).png|Asura Juri Han.jpg|Juri Han Cody.png|Cody Guy.jpg|Guy Jessica_and_Mike_Haggar.png|Jessica and Mike Haggar Galroth.png|Galroth Marlo_Albano_(Unmasked).png|Marlo Albano (unmasked) Vega_Yoshimitsu.png|Marlo Albano Conrad_Bush.png|Conrad Bush Captain_Magnum.jpg|Captain Magnum Astrid.png|Astrid (Neo Shadaloo) Johnny_Hancock.png|Johnny Hancock Johnny_Hancock_(Sgt._Nitro).png|Sgt. Nitro Chronos.png|Chronos Razorclaw.png|Razorclaw Velvet Gordo.png|Velvet Gordo Captain_Sturdy.png|Captain Sturdy Ultra Lad.png|Ultra Lad (Rick Courage) Cybermaster.png|Cybermaster U.S. Patriot.png|U.S. Patriot Cerebro.png|Cerebro Jo-Jitsu.png|Jo-Jitsu Omega_Alpha.jpg|XI EmissariesOfTheMorphinMasters.png|Emissaries Three Yamato_Nadeshiko.jpg|Yamato Nadeshiko Rufus.jpg|Rufus Cole McGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath Trish_Dailey.jpg|Trish Dailey Ronda_Rousey.jpg|Ronda Rousey Elena.jpg|Elena Sean_Street_Fighter.jpg|Sean Makoto.png|Makoto Ingrid.jpg|Ingrid Alex.jpg|Alex Dudley.jpg|Dudley El_Fuerte.png|El Fuerte Azam_SFV.png|Azam Birdie.jpg|Birdie The_Dolls.png|Juni, Juli, Février, März, Aprile, Satsuki, Santamu, Xiayu, Jianyu and Noembelu Rose.png|Rose Menat.jpg|Menat Master_Zeku.png|Master Zeku G.png|G Gen.jpg|Gen Ibuki.jpg|Ibuki Maki.jpg|Maki Genryusai.jpg|Genryusai Team_Captain_Commando.png SFVDeltaRed.png Haohmaru.jpg|Haohmaru Holy_Warriors.jpg|Holy Warriors Amakusa.png|Shiro Tokisada Amakusa Ukyo_Tachibana.jpg|Ukyo Tachibana Jubei_Yagyu.jpg|Jubei Yagyu Hanzo_Hattori.jpg|Hanzo Hattori Kyoshiro_Senryo.jpg|Kyoshiro Senryo Kazuki_Kazama.jpg|Sogetsu Kazama and Kazuki Kazama Rimururu_.jpg|Rimururu Cham_Cham.jpg|Cham Cham Shizumaru_Hisame.jpg|Shizumaru Hisame Yoshitora_Tokugawa.jpg|Yoshitora Tokugawa Genjuro_Kibagami.jpg|Genjuro Kibagami Wu-Ruixiang.jpg|Wu-Ruixiang Yashamaru_Kurama.jpg|Yashamaru Kurama Darli_Dagger.jpg|Darli Dagger Seven_Mighty_Morphin_Rangers.png|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mmpr-armoredred2.png|Jason the Red Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Black_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.png|Adam the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Normal_Pink_Ranger_with_Dragon_Shield.jpg|Kimberly the Pink Ranger (with Dragon Armor) ROTGRPT1222.jpg|Tomax Oliver Mmpr-green.png|Tomax the Green Ranger ZackTaylor.jpg|Zack Taylor Mmpr-black.png|Zack the Black Ranger Mmpr-armoredblack.png|Zack the Black Ranger (with Dragon Armor) Trini94.png|Trini Kwan KellyHuAsTrini4.png|Trini Kwan Kelly_Hu_as_Trini.png|Trini Kwan Zyu-yellow.png|Trini the Yellow Ranger Rocky_DeSantos.jpg|Rocky DeSantos (Cadmus clone) Mmpr-red-Jason.png|Rocky the Red Ranger Zordon_dark_fortress.jpg|Zordon Zordon.png|Zordon (fighter form) Images_(2)Alpha_5.jpeg|Alpha 5 White_Drager_Ranger.png|White Drager Ranger White_Dragon_Ranger_2.jpg| Mmpr_boom_concept_white_dragon_ranger_tommy_by_exguardian-dcakwet.png|Emerald Ranger Ranger_Slayer.png|Ranger Slayer Prof._Azurite.png|Professor Azurite Tiger_Ninja.png|Tiger Ninja Mammoth_Commando.png|Mammoth Commando Master_Tyrannus.png|Master Tyrannus Lord_Tyranno.jpg| CPYeotu.jpg|Power Rangers Ultra Zeo Zeo_Gold_Sentry.png|Ultra Zeo Gold Ranger PRUZ-Christian.jpg|Alex Harvey PR-Michael.jpg|Terry Wilkins EricSteinberg.jpg|Dennis Osborne 93228-Ivory-Banks.jpg|Ivory Banks PR-jeri-ryan.jpg|Karen Blaire Peter_Shinkoda.jpg|Korso Limburger Princess Zarina.png|Princess Zarina The Arbiter.png|The Arbiter One_Ranger.jpg| Kiss-it-nycc-2012-338846536.jpg|Cassie Hack and Vlad Spawn 1997 Movie.png|Spawn Lady_Spawn.png|Lady Spawn The_Redeemer.jpg|The Redeemer Cogliostro.jpg|Cogliostro Angela_Spawn_Film_001.jpg|Angela Carrie.jpg|Carrie White Data-top-fiveman.jpg|Power Rangers Supersonic Force Green_Supersonic_Ranger_LV3.png|Green Supersonic Ranger Commander Rick Maddox.jpg|Commander Rick Maddox Arthur-G6.jpg|Tobor-G6 BirdmanTaskforceJetman.jpg|Power Rangers Flight Squad Green Eagle Ranger.png|Green Eagle Ranger Pink Flight Squad Ranger.png|Pink Peacock Ranger Jet-birdman.png|Osprey Knight SilverFlightRanger.jpg|Cobalt Phoenix Ranger Jesse_2.png|Jesse Walsh Jet-bluem.png|Jesse the Aqua Falcon Ranger Lisa_Webber.png|Lisa Webber Purple_Vulture_Ranger.png|Lisa the Purple Vulture Ranger Power Rangers Neo Flight Squad.png|Neo Power Rangers Flight Squad Amanda Oratio.jpg|Commander Amanda Oratio Jet-vd-garbagejigen.jpg|Teddior Dryerjigen.jpg|Dryzor Rexsuper Omega Arsenal.png|Super Omega Ranger Super_legends_guardian_ranger.png|Guardian Ranger Stay_Tooned_Gang.png|The Stay Tooned Gang Katrina.png|Katrina StayTooned_Frank.png|Frank Dr._Pickles.png|Dr. Pickles Saddle Sore.jpg|Saddle Sore Liu_Kang.png|Liu Kang Liu_kang_dragon.jpg|Liu Kang (dragon form) Liu_Kang_Ranger.jpg|Liu Kang Ranger Chan_Kang.jpg|Chan Kang Kitana.jpg|Kitana Johnny_Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage Sonya_Blade.jpg|Sonya Blade Jax_MK.jpg|Jax Art_Lean.jpg|Art Lean Kenshi.jpg|Kenshi Kurtis_Stryker.png|Kurtis Stryker Kung_Lao.jpg|Kung Lao Nightwolf.jpg|Nightwolf Raiden_MK.jpg|Raiden Scorpion2.jpg|Scorpion Sub-Zero_2.jpg|Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang; masked) Sub-Zero_Mk11.png|Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) Jade_MK.jpg|Jade Mileena.jpg|Mileena Sindel.png|Sindel Ermac.png|Ermac Rain.jpg|Rain Reptile.jpg|Reptile Kabal.jpg|Kabal Kabal_in_Deception.jpg|Kabal Smoke.jpg|Smoke Cyrax_and_sektor.png|Cyrax and Sektor Sareena4.png|Sareena Master_Boyd.jpg|Master Boyd Demitri Maximoff Live Action.jpg|Demitri Maximoff Michael_Donovan.png|Dracula Morrigan Aensland Live Action.jpg|Morrigan Aensland Felicia4.jpg|Felicia Felicia Live Action.jpg|Felicia Fenella.png|Fenella Harry_Grimoire_(Darkstalkers_1995).png|Harry Grimoire Elijah_Grimoire_and_Merlin.png|Elijah Grimoire and Merlin Jon Talbain Live Action.jpg|Jon Talbain Hsien_Ko.jpg|Hsien-Ko Mei-Ling.png|Mei-Ling Donovan_Baine.jpg|Donovan Baine Anita_amanda.jpg|Anita Amanda Little_Red_Riding_Hood_(CM).png|Red Rhonda Hood Rikuo Live Action.jpg|Rikuo Victor von Gerdenheim.jpg|Victor von Gerdenheim Sasquatch-Darkstalkers.jpg|Sasquatch Lord Raptor Live Action.jpg|Lord Raptor Le_Malta.png|Le Malta Anakaris and Bishamon Live Action.jpg|Anakaris and Bishamon Q-Bee.jpg|Q-Bee Lilith.jpg|Lilith Huitzil.jpg|Golden Huitzil Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama Devil_Jin_Live_Action.jpg|Devil Jin White Dragon Ranger.png|White Dragon Ranger Ling_Xiaoyu.jpg|Ling Xiaoyu Kara.jpg|Kara Jun_Kazama.jpg|Jun Kazama Christie_Monteiro.jpg|Christie Monteiro Nina_Williams.jpg|Nina Williams Anna_Williams.jpg|Anna Williams Steve_Fox.jpg|Steve Fox Raven.jpg|Raven Marshall_Law..jpg|Marshall Law Eddy_Gordo.jpg|Eddy Gordo Miguel_Caballero_Rojo.jpg|Miguel Caballero Rojo King_Live_Action_Tekken.jpg|King Paul_Phoenix_Live_Action.jpg|Paul Phoenix Yoshimitsu.png|Yoshimitsu Chizuru_Kagura.png|Chizuru Kagura Saisyu_Kusanagi.jpg|Saisyu Kusanagi Orchib.jpg|Black Orchid Jago.jpg|Jago Kim_Wu.png|Kim Wu Glacius.png|Glacius TJ_Combo.png|TJ Combo Sabrewulf.jpg|Sabrewulf Thunder_Killer_Instinct.jpg|Thunder Eagle_Killer_Instinct.png|Eagle Maya.png|Maya Hisako.jpg|Hisaki Shin_Hisako.png|Shin Hisako Tusk.png|Tusk Aganos.png|Aganos Bloody_Roar_Heroes.jpg|Bloody Roar Heroes Guyver.jpg|Guyver Villains M._Bison_Power_Rangers_Legacy_Wars_Street_Fighter_Showdown.png|Master Bison Goth_Bison.jpg|Master Bison (Black outfit) Bison_2.png|Master Bison (mutant form) Pandora_Bison.jpg|Master Bison (Pandora form) Dlc-horror-pack-usfiv-m-bison.jpg|Master Bison (vampire form) Psycho Bison.png|Psycho M. Bison Phantom_Bison.png|Phantom Bison Astaroth Bison.png|Master Bison (monster form) Demon Bison.png|Master Bison (final form) Vega.jpg|Vega Pandora_Vega.png|Vega (Pandora form) Vega_Vampire.jpg|Vega (monster form) Balrog.png|Balrog Pandora_Balrog.png|Balrog (Pandora form) 2953074-sfhalloween_00039.jpg F.a.n.g..jpg|F.A.N.G. F.A.N.G._monster.png|F.A.N.G. (monster form) Okuma.jpg|Akuma Shin-Akuma_C-A-P_Grooves_CvS2.jpg|Shin Akuma Oni_Akuma.png|Oni Cyber_akuma.jpg|Cyber Akuma Rare_Akuma.jpg|Rare Akuma Pandora_Akuma.jpg|Akuma (Pandora form) Dlc-horror-pack-usfiv-akuma.jpg|Akuma (monster form) SSF4AE_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu Evil_Ryu.jpg Ryu-Pandora.jpg|Evil Ryu (Pandora form) Samurai_Evil_Ryu.jpg|Evil Ryu (monster form) Street-Fighter-V-Kage.jpg|Kagenaru "Kage" Mono Kage-Asura-Crossover-Costume.jpg|Kagenaru "Kage" Mono (Asura form) Evil_Chun-Li.jpg|Shadow Lady Pandora_Chun-Li.jpg|Shadow Lady (Pandora form) Chun_Li_Ghost.jpg|Shadow Lady (monster form) Chucky.png|Chucky (shown only in flashback) Chuck Snider.jpg|Chuck Snider Pandora_Ken.jpg|Chuck Snider (Pandora form) Dark_red_ranger_by_everyfaces-dc6k9zx.jpg|Dark Red Ranger Tiff-soc.png|Tiffany (shown only in flashback) Krista.png|Tiffany Snider glen-cult-of-chucky.jpg|Glenda Ray (shown only in flashback) CHP5Glenda.png|Glenda Ray (shown only in flashback) Evil_Regina_Cosplay.png|Glenda Snider Glenda Snider.png|Glenda Snider Regina_Uese_The_Power_of_The_Glaive.png|Glenda Snider Yujiro Hanma.png|Yujiro Hanma Seth.jpg|Seth Ss_3c3307c021afe65fa44b9862ed46e57f9e4dd4f1.1920x1080.jpg|Seth (demon form) Seth_Female.jpg|Santina Zangief.jpg|Krusher Zangief-pandora-mode.jpg|Krusher (Pandora form) Mech_Zangief.png|Mecha Zangief Sagat_street-fighter-rise-6.png|Zagar Phantom.jpg|Phantom Street_Fighter_V_A_Shadow_Falls_Juri.jpg|Senka Willow Pandora_Juri.jpg|Senka Willow (Pandora form) Juri_Han_Demon.jpg|Senka Willow (monster form) Street_fighter_v_cammy_dark_hero_recolor.png|Kenia Ruby Pandora_Cammy.jpg|Kenia Ruby (Pandora form) Cammy_Ghost.png|Kenia Ruby (monster form) USFIV-GLADIATOR-DECAPRE-LG.jpg|Amber Andrews Decapre_Slasher.jpg|Amber Andrews (monster form) Vera Makarovna.jpg|Vera Makarovna Evil_Ibuki.jpg|Evil Ibuki Pandora_Ibuki.jpg|Evil Ibuki (Pandora form) Dlc-horror-pack-usfiv-gouken.jpg|Evil Gouken Tommy_Oliver_2018.png|Robo Ranger (Tommy disguise) Jill_Roberts.png|Jill Roberts Pink_Turbo_Ranger_(Draven).jpg Chris_Hargensen.jpg|Chris Hargensen Tina_Blake.png|Tina Blake Heather_Shyres.jpg|Heather Shyres Nicky_and_Lizzie.jpg|Nicki and Lizzy Watson Piper_Shaw.jpg|Piper Shaw Beth-leather-hooded-jacket.jpg|Beth Greta_Bowie.jpg|Greta Bowie Sally_Sue.jpg|Sally Sue Marcia_Fadden.jpg|Marcia Fadden Billy_Nolan.jpeg|Billy Nolan Jackie_Talbot.jpg|Jackie Talbot Blue_Space_Ranger_(Draven).jpg Kenny_Garson.jpg|Kenny Garson Black-Dino-Thunder-Ranger_(Draven).png Kieran_Wilcox.jpg|Kieran Wilcox AvatarSPDAlphaRanger.png Reginald_Huggins.jpg|Reginald Huggins Victor_Criss.jpg|Victor Criss Peter_Gordon.png|Peter Gordon Patrick-hockstetter.jpg|Patrick Hockstetter Gold_Ninja_Steel_Ranger_(Draven).jpg|Patrick the Gold Samurai Shadaloo Ranger Moose_Sadler.jpg|Moose Sadler John_Webby_Garton.jpg|John "Webby" Garton AvatarTimeForceGold.png Chris_Unwin.png|Chris Unwin MMPR_Black_(Draven).png|Chris the Black Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger Steven_Dubay.jpg|Steven Dubay Pandora_Cole.jpg|Pandora Cole Rolento_Pandora.png|Pandora Rolento Sfv-halloween-guile-zombie.jpg|Deadite Guile Pandora_Abel.png|Pandora Abel Abel_Mimo.jpg|Pandora Abel (monster form) Birdie_Pig.png|Muzzle Birdie Cody_and_Guy_Zombies.jpg|Deadite Cody and Deadite Guy Demon_Alex.jpg Demon_Honda_and_Mr_Hyde_Blanka.jpg Devil_Dee_Jay.jpg Dhalsim_Mummy.png|Mummy Dhalsim Dlc-horror-pack-usfiv-el-fuerte.jpg Dlc-horror-pack-usfiv-rufus.jpg Grim_Reaper_Gen.jpg Nash_Frakenesteim.png|Deadite Nash Rose_Wicth.jpg T._Hawk_Jersey_Devil.jpg Honda Kappa.png Zombie Dudley.jpg|Deadite Dudley Cyclops_Abigail.jpg Pandora_Hugo.jpg|Pandora Hugo 2953032-sfhalloween_00003.jpg|Deadite Hugo Zombie_Poison.jpg|Deadite Poison Poison_Zombie_2.jpg|Deadite Poison #2 Ss_c5a0e171e25a4256f8bdee5e140e653736993a19.1920x1080.jpg Bison_Troopers_1.jpg|Bison Troopers Bison's_Mutant_Soldiers_Street_Fighter.jpg|Mutants Soldiers Bison's_Mutant_Soldiers_Street_Fighter.png|Mutants Soldiers Zola_Human.jpg|Zoltar Senoh.jpg|Senoh Draven_army_Rangers_Clones.jpg|Shadaloo Rangers RedMMPRRanger_(Draven).png|Red Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger MMPR_Black_(Draven).png|Black Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger MMPR_Blue_(Draven).png|Blue Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger MMPR_Yellow_(Draven).png|Yellow Mighty Morphin Shadaloo Ranger Bison_Troopers.jpg|Shadaloo Soldiers Kl2gm70hhcuy.png|Monitor Cyborgs Kessler.jpg|Kessler Gill.jpg|Gill Neo_Dio.png|Neo Dio Neo_Geegus.png|Neo Geegus DrakkonFace.png|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Lord_Drakkon_2.jpg|Lord Drakkon (unmasked) Mmpr-drakkon.png|Lord Drakkon Drakkon-evo1.png|Lord Drakkon (Samurai form) Lord_Drakkon_Evo_2.jpg||Lord Drakkon (Zeo form) Drakkon-evo3.png|Lord Drakkon (final form) 61uPC6wMCjL._SL1190_.jpg|Spada Billyevil.jpg|Lord Tricer (unmasked) Blue Jurassic Ranger.jpg|Lord Tricer Evil_Kimberly_Turbo_Movie.jpg|Lady Merla (unmasked) Lady_Merla.png|Lady Merla Evil Jason2.png|Lord Rexxor (unmasked) The_darkness_within_by_kyomusha-d8eindj.png|Lord Rexxor Princess_Tigora.png|Princess Tigora (unmasked) Yellow_ranger_by_comicartist88-dcm41w5.jpg|Princess Tigora Duke_Mastados.png|Duke Mastados (unmasked) Addred_by_nibfreude-d9yo6ly.jpg|Duke Mastados Zordonicus.jpg|Zordonicus Zordonicus_(human_form).png|Zordonicus (human form) kat-evil.jpg|Lady Pterazon (unmasked) Pink_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db5758i.jpg|Lady Pterazon Roadrunnercartoons.jpg|Steve Mason (clone) Lucas_Grabeel_2016.png|Steve Mason (clone) Red_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575d6.jpg|Tyrannozor Camron_Copeland.png|Camron Copeland Blue_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574zl.jpg|Triceradon Ruriko_Futaki.png|Ruriko Futaki Yellow_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db575g7.jpg|Tigrika Screen_Shot_2017-08-26_at_9.59.32_PM.png|Henry Bowers Black_power_ranger_by_comicartist88-db574kz.jpg|Mammothor Legacy_Wars_Black_Dragon.png|Black Dragon Ru73270_.jpg|Midnight Howler Shadow_Monsters_Power_Rangers.jpg|Shadow Monsters Kiya.jpg|Kiya Dayne.jpg|Dayne Adriyel-Necessary-Evil.jpg|Adriyel Garrison-Vox-Necessary-Evil.png|Garrison Vox Cavotus.jpg|Cavotus Kedry_Army.jpg|Kedry Army Mammon.jpg|Mammon Jason_Wynn.jpg|Jason Wynn Jessica_Priest.jpg|Jessica Priest Overkill.jpg|Overtkill Jess_Chapel.jpg|Jess Chapel Cyr_Gor_Spawn_Armageddon.jpg|Cyr Gor Deathmaster.jpg|Deathmaster Dredula_Duck.jpg|Dredula Duck Red_Tentacle.jpg|Red Tentacle Tazzel.png|Tazzel Duscle_Devil.png|Duscle Devil Duscle_Devil_(monster_form).png|Duscle Devil (monster form) Mildgrove.jpg|Mildgrove Rylan_Copperwood.jpg|Rylan Copperwood Igorek.jpg|Igorek Hibis.jpg|Hibis Skullrot.png|Skullrot Night_Stalker.jpg|Night Stalker Barush_Beigan.png|Barush Beigan Mr._Steelberg.jpg|Mr. Steelberg Zeebo_Slapstick.jpg|Zeebo Slapstick Beaver_and_hoghead.jpg|Beaver & Bighead Killtron.png|Killtron Evil-toons-560.jpg|Evil Toon Terror_toons_Doctor_Carnage_and_Max_Assassin.jpg|Doctor Carnage and Max Assassin Hansel_Terror_Toons.jpg|Hansel Gretel_Terror_Toons.jpg|Gretel Shinnok.jpg|Shinnok Shao_Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn Shao_kahn_monster.jpg|Shao Kahn (monster form) Shang_Tsung.jpg|Shang Tsung Quan_Chi.jpg|Quan Chi Scorpion-mk9-sword.jpg|Dark Scorpion Scorpion3.jpg|Dark Scorpion Sub_Zero.png|Dark Sub-Zero Dark_Ermac.jpg|Marec Ermac2.jpg|Marec (monster form) Reptile.jpg|Komodai Goro.jpg|Goro Motaro.jpg|Motaro Sheeva.jpg|Sheeva Baraka.jpg|Baraka Tarkatan_Xenomorph.jpg|Xenokan the Tarkatan Xenomorph Hazela_Sevina.png|Hazela Sevina Jade_MK.jpg|Celadon Jataakaqq.JPG.jpg|Jataaka MK14kia.jpg|Kia Noob_Saibot.jpg|Noob Saibot Rain.jpg|Monsoon Kano.jpg|Kano Kabal3.jpg|Renegade Hydro.jpg|Hydro Pyron.jpg|Pyron Terramon.jpg|Terramon Huitzil-ova.png|Huitzil Baby_Bonnie_Hood.jpg|Baby Bonnie Hood Marionette_and_Shadow.jpg|Marionette and Shadow Kira_Darkstalkers.jpg|Kira Dark_Talbain.png|Dark Talbain Oboro_Bishamon.png|Oboro Bishamon Dee.jpg|Dee Jedah Stage.jpg|Jedah Stage Ozom.jpg|Ozom Belial_Aensland.jpg|Belial Aensland Majorette.png|Majorette Thomas.jpg|Thomas Demon_Flytrap.jpg|Demon Flytrap Heihachi_Mishima.jpg|Heihachi Mishima Kazuya_Mishima.jpg|Kazuya Mishima Pandora_Kazuya.jpg|Kazuya Mishima (Pandora form) Pandora_Jin.jpg|Pandora Jin Pandora_Nina_Williams.jpg|Pandora Nina Pandora_Steven.jpg|Pandora Steven Bryan_Fury.jpg|Bryan Fury Sergei_Dragunov.jpg|Sergei Dragunov Pandora_Xiaoyu.jpg|Pandora Xiaoyu Pandora_Law.jpg|Pandora Law Yoshimitsu_pandora.png|Pandora Yoshimitsu King-pandora.jpg|Pandora King Ancient-ogre-tekken3.jpg|Ancient Ogre True-ogre-e24.jpg|True Ogre Geese-Howard.png|Geese Howard Geese_Howard_Ultimate.jpg Billy_Kane.jpg|Billy Kane Billy_Kain_monster.jpg Hein.png|Hein Hein_Monster.jpg Wolfgang_Krauser.jpg|Wolfgang Krauser Xanadu_and_his_Team.jpg|Xanadu, Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge Choi_Bounge.jpg|Choi Bounge Rugal_Bernstein.jpg|Rugal Bernstein Mr._Big.png|Mr. Big Mature.jpg|Mature Vice.jpg|Vice Shiro_Tokisada_Amakusa.jpg|Aku Takamaru Amakusa Rasetsumaru.jpg|Rasetsumaru Rera_SS.png|Rera Bust-Galford.jpg|Galford (Rasetsu) Earthquake.jpg|Earthquake Genan_Shiranui.jpg|Genan Shiranui Youkai_Kusaregedo.jpg|Youkai Kusaregedo Asura_Zanmaden.jpg|Asura Zanmaden Gargos.png|Gargos Eyedol.png|Eyedol Riptor.png|Riptor Fulgore.png|Fulgore Kilgore.png|Kilgore Cinder.png|Cinder Shadow_Jago.png|Shadow Jago Kan-Ra.png|Kan-Ra ARIA.png|ARIA Mira_Fallegeros.png|Mira Fallegeros Sadira.png|Sadira Spinal.png|Spinal Omen2.png|Omen Mimics.png|Mimics Richard_Guyot.png|Richard Guyot Richard_Guyot_Royal_Armor.jpg|Richard Guyot Zoanoids.jpg|Zoanoids BalcusZoalord.jpg|Balcus Derzerb.jpg|Derzerb Dr._East.jpg|Dr. East Insect_Zoanoid.jpg| Crane_Zoanoid.png|Crane Guyver_Zoanoid.jpg|Guyver Zoanoid Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Street Fighter Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter Category:Crossovers Category:PR Crossover Category:Toonwriter PR Series